


The First Time

by dirty_little_fanfricker



Category: Undertale
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sanscest - Freeform, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 04:16:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9531107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirty_little_fanfricker/pseuds/dirty_little_fanfricker
Summary: Characters of all fan fics DO NOT belong to me.Aftertale! Sans belongs to: LoverofpiggiesReaper! Sans belongs to: Renrink





	

Geno shifted nervously from side to side as he blushed. Death looked at him and smiles a little. “What’s wrong? Are you nervous about something?” Death was watching Geno before putting his hand on top of his, trying to get him to relax a bit. Geno looked at Death then looked away. “A-A little…” Geno stated then looked up at Death again.

_‘God, he was so cute when he was this flustered.’_

Death reached over and gently cups his cheek then leaned down to him. Geno blushed heavily and pushed Death back. Death chuckled as he smiled. “Don’t worry. I won’t bite ya.”

Death touched Geno’s hands then leaned forward again and kissed Geno carefully, slowly and gently, careful not to scared the other skeleton. Geno shuddered and shivered a little then kissed him back. He closed his eyes and let Death kiss him, knowing he knew how shy he was. Death let go of Geno’s hands and wrapped his arms around Geno, pulling him close.

Geno put his hands on Death’s shoulders as he pulled Geno closer to him. He opened his mouth a little and Geno followed after him, feeling Death’s tongue in his mouth. The kiss was gentle and slow, Death wanted Geno to enjoy it and not feel scared to do it with him. Geno gripped Death’s cloak and pulled at it a little as he made small noises of pleasure. Death rolled and massaged Geno’s tongue with his gently before kissing him deeper. Geno moaned and arched his back a little. Death finally pulled back and listened to Geno whine for him to come back, so he did.

Death attached to Geno’s neck and began to nip and kiss it. Geno moaned as he tilted his head back and Death started to pull off Geno’s jacket. He purred softly against Geno’s neck and started to lay him down on the bed. Geno panted and pulled at Death’s cloak gently, whimpering softly as the other bit a little harder and started to grind against him. Geno shivered under him and moaned a little louder.

“D-Death!” He whined his name softly. Death looked down at him as he pulled away and stopped grinding. “What’s the matter?” Death didn’t want to hurt Geno or force him do to this. Geno looked up at him as he blushed, his jacket was hanging off his shoulders and Death didn’t even notice that he had pushed up Geno’s shirt. His bones looked beautiful.

Geno looked beautiful this way under Death. He had to hold himself back with all his might to not take Geno on right there. Geno panted a little and pulled Death’s cloak down off his shoulders, Death blushed a little. “Are you okay, Geno?” He nodded and parted his legs a little more for Death, making him blush more. “I-I’m ready…p-please be gentle.” Something snapped in Death and he nodded.

Death pulled off Geno’s jacket but didn’t touch his scarf, he pulled off Geno’s pants as well and shifted in his own, wiggling them off slightly. Geno was shaking slightly under Death took his hand. The magic started to shimmer between them and took shake as their souls appeared very close together but not yet touching. Geno shivered a little when he felt Death's ecto-member rubbing against his wet one.

He tried to hide his blush and his moans behind his scarf. Death found that cute. He smiled and kissed Geno's neck and cheek a few times, trying to get him to relax as he pushed into Geno's wet entrance. They both moaned as Death eased his inches into Geno slowly.

Geno flinched in pain and Death stopped immediately. "What's wrong!?" Death started to panic and pull out of Geno but was stopped by him grabbing his cloak. "N-No! Don't pull out! Y-You're just a little big for me...g-give me a minute..." Geno panted and Death nodded, giving the other a moment to adjust his size.

When he looked down, he noticed that he wasn't even fully in Geno. Geno nodded for Death to continue. Death held his hand and pushed in the rest of the inches into him. “S-So tight!” Death groaned. Geno moaned loudly and blushed heavily as he arched his back. Death stayed still and let Geno get used to his size again but Genno puled at Death’s cloak. “D-Don’t stop!” Death blushed and started moving quickly. Geno cried out and moaned louder as tears prickled at his sockets. Geno covered his mouth but Death grabbed his hand and uncovered his mouth. “N-No! I want to hear you sing!” He kissed Geno then kissed his cheek and his neck as they blushed. Geno panted and moaned as he felt Death groaning against his neck “Y-You’re so tight! I can barely move!” He groaned.

Geno grabbed at Death’s ribs through his cloak. “Y-You’re so big! I-I’m gonna cum!” Geno drooled slightly as he turned his head and tears moved down his temple. Death moaned and drooled himself while he pushed into Geno faster an harder. The wet sounds of smacking filled the room and so did Geno’s moans and cries of pleasure. “D-Death! I-I can’t hold it much longer!!” Death groaned louder as he arched and licked Geno’s neck.

“M...Me either!” Geno could feel Death swelling inside of him and Death could feel Geno’s muscles tightening around his swelling, throbbing member. Neither of them could take much more of this overwhelming pleasure. Death gave one finally thrust and then both let out a loud moan as they arched their backs and held their tongue out while their pupils rolled to the top of their socket. Death could feel Geno releasing himself of his cock and Geno felt Death cumming inside of him. 

They both shuddered under their orgasms then Death laid on Geno. He laid under him and panted then started to hear snoring. He looked at Death and shook him a little. “Death? Death!?” He shook the sleeping skeleton and quickly grew annoyed. “Bastard...” He was going to kill Death when he woke up.


End file.
